Beso de despedida
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Fue un beso corto, melancólico y salado, diferente a todos los que ambos habían dado. Fue un beso de despedida. CharliexTonks. Regalo de Navidad para Dryadeh.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para __**Dryadeh.**__ Porque me permitió conocerla más por medio de LJ y descubrí que además de ser una estupenda escritora, también es una estupenda persona. Porque le perdono que shipee el Charlie/Tonks y porque yo la quiero un montón. Disfruta tu fic, nena :)_

_

* * *

  
_

La lluvia que se había pronosticado desde días anteriores comenzó a caer justo en el momento en el que Nymphadora Tonks entró al restaurante donde se había quedado de ver con alguien. Cerró el paraguas negro que traía -lastimándose el dedo índice en el proceso- y fue a sentarse directamente a la mesa del fondo, mientras la chica detrás de la barra observaba su cabello azul eléctrico de manera recelosa.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y antes de que la mesera se acercara lo suficiente para dejarle el menú, Tonks levantó la vista y le pidió un café bien cargado: lo iba a necesitar. La mujer asintió y fue por la bebida.

La metamorfomaga se dedicó a observar a las personas que corrían bajo la lluvia tratando de refugiarse, y antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar ávidamente una cabeza pelirroja entre el mar de cabellos castaños y negros que abundaban en esos momentos por la calle. Su búsqueda continuó por algunos minutos, hasta que la puerta del restaurante se abrió y por ella entró un pelirrojo sacudiéndose la cabeza.

Al escuchar el sonido de la campana que colgaba de la puerta, Tonks levantó la vista precipitadamente y sin poder evitarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Mientras ella trataba de controlar esos latidos, el mencionado pelirrojo se acercó poco a poco a la mesa donde se encontraba y sin decir nada, tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente.

Ninguno de los dos habló por minutos; sólo se dedicaron a mirar por la ventana. Justo cuando a Tonks se le había ocurrido una manera de sacar el tema por el que se habían citado en ese lugar, la mesera llegó con su café y con un menú para su acompañante.

-Gracias.- le dijo a la chica, que regresó a la barra después de que el joven le dijera que no quería nada.

La metamorfomaga giró la taza caliente entre sus manos mientras la observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su acompañante la observó y llegó a la conclusión de que ese día se veía más guapa de lo normal.

-¿Y cómo te va?-preguntó sin dejar de verla-Hace tiempo que no hemos hablado.

-Bien, bien, gracias.-contestó sin dejar de girar la taza de café.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

-Charlie, tengo que hablar contigo.-sentenció Tonks.

-Lo sé.-respondió el aludido-Me hice la idea de eso cuando me hablaste ayer para citarnos aquí.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero dicha sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando recordó porqué lo había citado.

-Sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí, ¿verdad?-dijo Nymphadora

-Lo sé, tú también lo eres para mí.

-Y sabes que yo no haría nada para lastimarte, ¿verdad?

-Tonks, ¿me quieres decir de una vez por todas lo que está pasando? Porque si me sigues diciendo este tipo de…

-Me voy a casar.

Esas cuatro palabras le cayeron como un cubo de agua helada. Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero evitó a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer que tenía adelante, pues sabía que si veía por sus pupilas, rápidamente sabría lo que estaba pensando.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

No podía casarse porque ella era Tonks, la chica torpe y optimista con la que compartió sus aventuras en Hogwarts, la chica que fue su mejor amiga por años, la chica que le regaló su primer beso…la chica que fue su primera novia.

Quiso levantarse de la silla, arrancar ferozmente el mantel tan colorido de la mesa, quiso acercarse a Tonks, sacudirla por los hombros y pedirle que le dijera que aquellas palabras no las había pronunciado ella.

Y a pesar de todo lo que quiso, sólo una palabra salió de su boca:

-Oh.

Pero nunca un "oh" había estado cargado de tantos sentimientos: dolor, ansiedad, histeria, desesperación…derrota. Derrota porque sabía que una vez que Nymphadora Tonks tomaba una decisión, ésta se llevaría a cabo costara lo que costara. Siempre había sido una joven testaruda y dudaba mucho que eso hubiera cambiado con el tiempo.

Charlie llegó a la conclusión de que ya se había perdido lo suficiente en sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a los ojos de la chica. Para su sorpresa, ella no lo veía con lástima -como él esperaba- sino que lo miraba con determinación y un deje de dolor.

-De eso justamente quería hablarte, verás yo…

-Pero no hay nada de que hablar, Nymphadora.-la cortó el pelirrojo jugando con la servilleta que hacía unos segundos tenía enfrente.

Tonks guardó silencio en el acto. No sonaba molesto ni enojado…sonaba decepcionado y eso era lo que le dolía más. Encima se percató de cómo la había nombrado; la única vez que la había llamado por su primer nombre, fue cuando en sexto año se había molestado porque ella le había arruinado una cita con Keira Bledel, una atractiva chica de Ravenclaw que estaba interesada en Charlie.

Entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que le dijera Nymphadora, hacía la situación más seria de lo que pretendía. Ahora tendría que escoger sus palabras con sumo cuidado porque no tenía la mínima intención de hacerle daño a ese chico que conoce desde hace años y con el que tuvo una relación que duró lo suficiente como para colmarla de memorias felices dignas de recordar.

Después de ese comentario, ambos cayeron en un silencio envuelto en un aura de tensión y aunque los dos la percibían, no sabían cómo romperla.

-Charlie…-comenzó la joven estirando la mano que tenía en la mesa para poder tomar la de él. Al no sentir rechazo alguno, sintió un poco de alivio, pero cuando iba a continuar hablando, se vio interrumpida.

-No lo hagas, Tonks. No lo hagas.-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

La aludida le sostuvo la mirada y lo único que pudo encontrar en sus ojos fue desilusión con una extraña mezcla de comprensión.

Al parecer el silencio ya se estaba convirtiendo en el tercer acompañante. La chica se fijó en la reloj del restaurante y se dio cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la reunión de la Orden que tenían ese día. Se preguntó lo que estaría pensando su prometido, pues él no estaba al corriente de lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Volvió a la realidad después de algunos segundos y decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con ese tema, por el bien de los dos.

-Charlie…-repitió-Sé que no quieres que lo diga, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tenemos que superar esta etapa, tenemos que dejar ir el pasado.

Lo miró y silenciosamente le dio gracias por no interrumpirla; era mejor decir todo de corrido a detenerse a pensar con detenimiento.

-Contigo tuve experiencias maravillosas y únicas. Fuiste y aun eres parte de mi vida, porque ese tiempo que estuve contigo fue estupendo, pero ahora, en este momento, debes entender que…-tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Entender…-murmuró el joven incitándola a continuar.

Como ella había mencionado, era mejor decir todo de una sola vez a hacerlo poco a poco. Imaginó que sería menos doloroso si ella lo decía todo rápidamente.

-Debes entender que…yo te quiero, en serio lo hago-dijo fijando la vista en sus manos. No podía decirle eso a la cara-Te quiero, pero él…

-Lo sé, Tonks-la interrumpió y puso sus pecosas manos encima de las de ella-Sé que él es el hombre de tu vida.

Ella levantó la vista y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al ver sus ojos llorosos. No le gustaba verla triste, sobretodo porque sabía lo fuerte que era y si tenía lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas, era porque verdaderamente estaba sufriendo.

A pesar de que el que debería de estar con ese aspecto era él, se levantó de la silla y se colocó al lado de su amiga. La rodeó por los hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la reconfortó. Tonks lo miró fijamente y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera saber qué estaba haciendo, juntó sus labios con los de Charlie.

Fue un beso corto, melancólico y salado, diferente a todos los que ambos habían dado. Fue una mezcla extraordinaria de emociones como la gratitud, el arrepentimiento y la felicidad.

Fue un beso de despedida.

Los jóvenes se separaron después de varios segundos y el chico volvió a su lugar todavía sintiendo la sensación de hacía algunos instantes; una sensación que lo hizo sentir feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo.

Tonks volvió a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se había atrasado dos minutos.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose del asiento-Ya se me hizo tarde para la reunión de la Orden.

El pelirrojo también se levantó y se plantó frente a ella; se acercó poco a poco y le dio un abrazo que ella respondió.

-Gracias.-murmuró la metamorfomaga contra su hombro.

-Gracias a ti, Tonks-contestó Charlie-Y…buena suerte.

La susodicha se separó de él y asintió, regalándole una sonrisa radiante. Tomó su abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, dejó unas monedas en la mesa y salió del restaurante hacia un callejón oscuro para poder desaparecerse.

Charlie se quedó ahí parado un instante y luego salió también. Había pensado que mientras más rápido terminaban con eso, menos doloroso sería pero al parecer se había equivocado, porque aun sentía un débil dolor palpitante en su pecho, aunque para su sorpresa, no era tan intenso como pensó que iba a ser. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ya había previsto para qué lo había citado Tonks esa tarde.

Se dirigió al callejón por donde se había ido la chica y le dio un vistazo al lugar donde había recibido el último beso de la joven dirigido a él, pues los demás serían exclusivamente para Lupin. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Tal vez Tonks tenía razón y ya era tiempo de dejar ir el pasado.

Sonrió con satisfacción y desapareció sin que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de ello.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Ya lo había escrito pero no los quería saturar, así que apenas lo subo hoy.

Saben que yo soy Remus/Tonks hasta el final, pero Dry quería un Charlie/Tonks y ella es tan mona que es imposible no darle lo que pidió.

Espero que les haya gustado porque es la primera vez que escribo de ellos (y sí, mi vena RT salió en el fic porque era imposible que no lo hiciera).

_-Bianca._


End file.
